The Dusting - Das Abstauben
by Mike-Manson
Summary: Noch während ich mir den belanglosen (milde ausgedrückt!) Film "The Purge" im Kino ansah, formten sich in den wirren tiefen meines Gehirns bereits die ersten Details für eine "humorvolle Verarsche" im Sinne von "The Purge". Sowas in dieser Art werdet ihr noch nie gelesen haben!


**The Dusting – Das Abstauben**

ZombieWunschkind: Machst du morgen auch beim Abstauben mit?

Rusty_Springfield: Natürlich! Bei uns ist das eine weitreichende

Familientradition.

ZombieWunschkind: Weitreichend? :-)

Rusty_Springfield: Ja, schon. So kamen sich mein Urgroßvater und

meine Urgroßmutter näher. Denn er hat ihr während

dieses Tages das Herz gestohlen. (Liest sich

vielleicht kitschig, aber auf diese Weise geschah

es.) Wäre mein Uropa nicht gewesen, würde ich

nicht existieren. Letztes Jahr wurde sogar meine

Schwester abgestaubt!

ZombieWunschkind: Die Glückliche. Ich beneide sie. Bestimmt ist sie

Zufrieden mit ihrem neuen Leben.

Rusty_Springfield: Kann gut möglich sein. Aber lass uns von was

etwas anderem schreiben. Ich für meinen Teil

werde mir morgen meine CD-Sammlung aufstocken.

ZombieWunschkind: Und ich werde mir meinen Lebenstraum erfüllen.

_Rusty_Springfield tippt gerade_

Man sieht ein Sonnenlicht überflutetes Café und die zahlreichen Menschen scheinen bei bester Laune zu sein. Selbst die Kellnerinnen scheinen bei bester Laune zu sein. Diese Arbeitsbienen sind alle samt als attraktiv zu bezeichnen. Die jüngste mag wohl kurz davor sein an die Volljährigkeit zu kratzen und die älteste hat vielleicht noch 20 Jahre bis zur Rente.

Doch im Mittelpunkt steht der anzuggekleidete Herr der am Rand an einem Klavier sitzt. Mit peppigen Klängen lockert er die Stimmung auf. Sein charmantes Lächeln hilft ihm dabei tatkräftig. Während alle ihre Alltagssorgen gemütlich, apathisch und bewusst vergessen haben und sich dem Genuss des Beisammenseins hingeben, fängt der Musiker an zu singen. Kennt noch wer Udo Jürgens?

„_Du willst deinen Mitmenschen nicht nur den letzten Nerv' rauben?_

_Sondern auch noch das aller-aller-allerletzte Hemd?_

_Dann bitte ich dich, sei für mich einmal so unverschämt_

_und beteilige dich beim jährlichen Abstauben…"_

Siedend heiß kocht die Stimmung über. Sie reißt einen mit. Am liebsten will man selber ein Teil dieses Kollektivs werden. Der freie Wille wird abgeschaltet und ein neuer Impuls freigesetzt. Die Mattscheibe wirkt geplant unberechenbar aber wie gewünscht.

Ich fange an zu zappen. Doch überall läuft die ähnliche verstörende Werbung. Ein Knopfdruck und ich bin frei von dieser Hirnwichserei.

**Abstauben und definierte Vorgaben**

**[Text aus dem AbGB (Abstaubgesetzesbuch)]**

„Jeder Bürgerin und jedem Bürger eines jeden Alters und einer jeden Rasse ist es am 3. Oktober gestattet, sich jeden Gegenstandes und Lebewesens in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland zu ermächtigen. Dieser Ehrentag ist als Wiedergutmachung zu verstehen, für das versehentliche Zusammenschließen zwischen West- und Ostdeutschland.

Es darf kein Schaden mutwillig angerichtet werden. Personen sind vorbildlich zu behandeln. Es dürfen nur Fahrzeuge gestohlen werden, die mit ausreichender Bildung und Kompetenz eigens bedient werden können. Eltern und die Vormundschaft ihrer Art, müssen für Minderjährige Aufsicht tragen. Privatwohnstätten dürfen nur mit dementsprechender Sondergenehmigung betreten werden. Zuwiderhandeln kann und wird mit Gefängnisstrafen geahndet werden. Sachschäden werden mit richterlicher Einsicht abgewägt und zur Verhandlung gebracht. Jeder abgestaubte Gegenstand oder Mensch den ein Abstauber sich eigens abgestaubt hat, ist ihm ohne Neid und Habgier zu überlassen, solange der Besitzer davon nicht freiwillig ablässt.

Wenn nicht unbedingt notwendig für Ihr Vorhaben, werden von Beschädigungen an Fahrzeugen oder Gebäuden abgesehen. Durch den Beschluss der Regierung wird dafür gesorgt dass alle betreffende Geschäfte, Tierpärke, Tiefgaragen, Kinos, Restaurants usw. [weitere Details unter Abschnitt 3.1] für Ihr Belieben unversperrt zugänglich sind und gut beleuchtet.

Aufgrund der Unfallverhütung werden öffentliche Verkehrsmittel außer Kraft gesetzt und fahren erst wieder, falls möglich, an den nächsten Tagen planmäßig.

Das Abstauben beginnt am 3. Oktober um 19:00 Uhr früh und endet 12 Stunden pünktlich am darauffolgenden Morgen.

Wer nicht wieder seinen ursprünglichen Zustand erreicht, wird von der eingesetzten Polizeieinheit zur Ordnung gezwungen.

Exekutionen sind autorisiert, wenn…"

Einen neuen Golfschläger, die neue Black Sabbath-Scheibe und vielleicht noch ein paar Kaugummis.

Im Kopf geht sie ihre eigene Abstaubliste durch, während sie dabei ist, die Ware im Regal für den kommenden Ausnahmezustand aufzufüllen. Ob irgendwer überhaupt der Milch Beachtung schenken wird ist fraglich. Aber wenn die Chefin meint, es soll so sein, soll es so sein. Kaum hat ihre zarte Frauengestalt den letzten Handgriff erledigt, macht sie sich daran die Schiebetüren offen zu lassen. Wie jedes Jahr herrschte heute kaum Kundschaft, viele bereiten sich entweder auf heute Abend vor oder besuchen diesen kleinen Supermarkt erst später.

In der Zwischenzeit macht sich Paul Isenwald für den Abend fertig. Bis vor kurzem lag er noch im Bett und hat sich vorgeschlafen, um die meiste Zeit während des Abstaubens aktiv sein zu können. Sein vergilbter Rucksack liegt auf dem Fußboden. Laufe des frühen Abends wird er darin noch einige sperrige Gegenstände hineinfüllen und eine Flasche voller Zeug, welches benebelt. Sein Ziel ist es im benachbarten Autohaus den Ford Mustang im matten schwarzen Lack Gassi zu führen. Auf diesen Augenblick wartet er schon seit einem Jahr. In seinem Leben wird er nur noch ein paar Mal in so eine ähnliche Hochstimmung geraten.

Drüben im Autohaus versperrt der Chef namens Wolfgang Krüger das Geld und die handlichen Wertgegenstände in seinem Schranksafe. Kaum hat er ihn verriegelt, steht er triumphierend davor und streicht sich über seinen feisten Wanst. Er ist zwar in die Jahre gekommen, aber nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Gut, heute ist das Abstauben, aber ich will nicht alles offen liegen lassen. Meinetwegen sollen die Irren sich die Autos schnappen, wenn es ihnen was bringt. Sie sind versichert und ich bekomme sie eh wieder ersetzt. Sein Benzinfeuerzeug bringt die Zigarre zum Klimmen und genüsslich zieht er daran. Ein dreckiges lautes Lachen kann er sich nicht verkneifen.

Bei Familie Kirchner sieht es ganz anders aus. Statt zu lachen sind sie akribisch damit beschäftigt, die Schotten des Hauses dicht zu machen. Dafür haben sie sich von einem Vertreter der Nachbarschaft ein teures Sicherheitssystem einrichten lassen. Klein-Anton Kirchner ist total entsetzt noch nie hat er die Haie im Kanal vor dem Haus so wütend gesehen. Sie kreisen in schnellen Bewegungen im trüben Gewässer umher. Papi hat sie nicht gefüttert, weil die Haie auch was Abstauben wollen. Was zum Essen. Denkt sich der kleine Mann. Aber was ihm nicht ganz einleuchtet, wer wirft schon Nahrungsmittel zu den zahnigen Fischen hinein, nach dem er die Selbstschussanlage und den Stacheldraht überwunden hat.

Ohne Sicherheitssystem dagegen ist das Haus von Heike Beyersdorf ausgestattet. Die rüstige Frau hat sich für diesen Abend etwas Besonderes vorgenommen. Statt in der Stadt Dinge abstauben gehen, wird sie sich liebreizend zusammenrichten und an Haustür auf neugierige Blicke warten. Die Werbetrommel wird ordentlich gerührt, damit auch ihre Geschlechtsorgane nicht zu kurz kommen. Ein Tag der fast ausschließlichen Gesetzeslosigkeit hat seine Vorteile. Den es gibt immer Lücken bei denen man hindurch- oder hineinschlüpfen kann. Zur Feier des Tages stellt sich noch einen Strauß blauer Blumen an die Einfahrt.

Bei der sehr populären Communityseite Facebook hat das Abstauben bereits über 10 Millionen Teilnehmer jeden Geschlechts. Aber auch die Protzeinträge nehmen überhand, ja was man nicht alles tun will am 3. Oktober. Doch die Zurschaustellung schlägt immer größere Bahnen ein, das die Facebook-Hauptserver total überlastet sind und für ein paar Tage Außerbetrieb gesetzt werden.

In Zeitungen werden Werbungen gesetzt von Betrieben, Geschäften und anderen Unternehmen die Dienstleistungen anbieten, damit viele beim Abstauben vorbeischauen. Sie erhoffen sich damit im Nachhinein einen Werbeeffekt.

In den Radiostationen werden nur muntere Lieder gespielt. Damit die Stadtbewohner in gute Laune versetzt werden. Darauf pfeif ich die Melodie von (Somebody else been) shaking your tree.

Der Startschuss – jetzt geht´s los!

19:00 Uhr

Ich stehe mitten in der Stadt. Überall hetzen Menschen über die Straßen wie wild gewordene Tiere. Eine Frau mit großen Wassermelonen in der Kiste schleppt sich an mir vorbei. Ein älterer Herr mit zusammengeklapptem Pavillon wetzt in meine Richtung. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass diesen Ehrentag nicht gäbe. Mir wären die Menschen ohne ihrer Wildheit viel lieber. Sie sollten wieder kopflos dem Einkaufsbummel frönen, anstatt sich in ihrer Gier versetzt über den Asphalt zu plündern. He da, rümpft mich ein junger Mann mit einem uralten Rucksack an und verschwindet in seiner Hast Richtung Autohaus.

Von Westen ziehen Horden von Menschen in die Fußgängerzone der Metropole. Man erinnert sich an die früheren Chaostage erinnert. Doch hier wird peinlichst genau darauf geachtet, nichts zu kaputt zu machen, was im Weg ist. Grund daran tragen auch hochmoderne Überwachungskameras von Regierungsangestellten, die nur darauf warten am 4. Oktober jegliche Menschen für Schäden und dergleichen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.

Mich würde ich auch als Beobachter bezeichnen, doch nicht um der Rechenschaft Willen. Ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten, ziehe ich mich wieder in die dunkle Nische zurück und lasse dem Treiben ihren Verlauf. Ich warte auf den richtigen Augenblick, um wieder in Erscheinung zu treten.

„Servus, Mama! Bis später." Mama Isenwald ist gerade beim Abwasch und dreht sich nochmal zu ihrem Sohn um, um ihn zu verabschieden: „Wünsch dir ein erfolgreiches Abstauben!" Dann zieht er die Tür zu und macht sich auf zum Treppenhaus. Geschultert ist der Rucksack. Für Paul ist es nun wichtig, rechtzeitig zum Autohaus zu kommen, ohne auf viele „Kunden" zu treffen. Wer kann es ihm verdenken. Hey, es geht um einen Ford Mustang, Baby! Darum macht er sich zu gleich auf seinen Sohlen Richtung Osten auf. Bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Vorletztes Jahr wurde ihm das Rad abgestaubt, während er sich im Baumarkt einen Kugelgrill abstauben wollte. Darum zieht es vor zu Fuß unterwegs zu sein. Die Dämmerung macht sich schön langsam über die urbane Gegend breit. Straßenlaternen erstrahlen in ihrem matten Glanz. Die meisten Leute stauben in der Innenstadt ab, er befindet sich ein paar Blocks außerhalb des Zentrums, deswegen sieht er nur vereinzelte Gestalten. Einer wollte tatsächlich, im überschaubaren Stadtweiher die Koikarpfen rebellisch machen, indem er ihnen einen Wohnortwechsel aufzwingen wollte. Sachen gibt´s. Kurz vor dem Autohaus sah er verdutzt einer Keilerei entgegen. Gerade wollte er sich laut stark in diese Richtung äußern, als er feststellte, weswegen diese Handgemenge von statten ging. Zwei Besoffene Kerle wollten eine Frau wohl abstauben, doch sie willigte nicht ein. Das war ein Verstoß, doch die beiden werden es die nächste Zeit nicht merken. So haubenvoll wie sie waren. Ein vernünftiger Ton konnte nicht mehr helfen. Darum ging Paul hinter einem Container in Deckung und nahm seinen Rucksack in die Hand. Was haben wir denn da? Ein paar Augenblicke mustert er den Inhalt, bevor ihm die einleuchtende Idee in den Kopf schießt. Zu seinem Glück torkeln die zwei mitunter etwas unsicher umher. Schleichend an die Wand gepresst bewegt er sich auf sie zu.

„…komm schon, du dumme Fotze! Einen besseren Schwanz wie den meinen wirst du nie wieder abbekommen." Darauf folgt ein selbstsicheres: „Ich brauch keinen Schwanz. Ich will einen Penis. Sonst würde ich mir noch eher einen Hund zulegen wie so ein Schwein wie dich."

„Hey, Mann, das war ja gar nicht nett. So redet man nicht mit meinem Freund!"

Bevor sie auf diese männliche Sentimentalität antworten konnte, huschte ein Schatten hervor und setzte die zwei besoffenen Arschlöcher außer Gefecht. „Keine Angst, ich will dir nichts antun. Ich wollte dir helfen, weil sie in der Überzahl waren. Ich schaue schon wieder das ich Land gewinne. Mein Ziel ist das Autohaus Krüger." Und kniete sich hin um seine Chloroformflasche wieder zu verstauen. „Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast. Ich heiße übrigens Janine." Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig kam sie auf ihn zu. „Hallo, Janine. Ich heiße Paul." Nach kurzen Schweigen und Betrachten. „Was willst du denn heute abstauben? Also ich mir ein Auto." „Das ist so. Ich bräuchte einen neuen Golfschläger und anschließend wollte ich mir die neue Black Sabbath-CD organisieren. Dafür werde ich ohne öffentliche Verkehrsmittel eh die ganze Nacht unterwegs sein. Also werde ich dich nicht länger aufhalten." Als Gentleman unter den Sexisten, meldete sich ersteres in Paul zu Wort. „Wenn du willst kann ich zumindest zu einer Stationen hinfahren. Müsste mir halt er noch das Auto meiner Träume abstauben…" Verwundert bleibt sie stehen und schaut ihn direkt an. „Das würdest du machen? Ok, ich komme mit." Ohne sich eines weiteren Wortes zu entledigen, marschierten sie zielstrebig denn restlichen Block entlang.

Vorsichtig nähert sich das Duo den offenen Türen. Im Inneren ist es taghell beleuchtet, bis jetzt haben sie noch keine Menschen – oder Frauenseele entdecken können. Darum setzen sie ihren Weg fort. Nur wenige Meter ums Eck und schon setzt sein Herz beinahe aus. Was für ein Anblick. Nun sehe ich dich wieder. Mein schönes neues Auto. Doch seine Pumpe lässt sich nicht lumpen und arbeitet weiter, denn dem Organ ist der Anblick egal. Eilend macht er sich die letzten Schritte auf den Weg. Janine zieht kopfschüttelnd die Schulter hoch und folgt mit einem unsicheren Schulterblick. Seine Hände berühren voller Zärtlichkeit ihre Kurven und gibt ihr hinten einen zärtlichen Klaps. Wäre er nicht in Gesellschaft hätte er bestimmt einen Ständer bekommen. Jungs sind eben Jungs. Der Schlüssel steckt im Schloss und der Tank ist halbvoll. In Motörhead´s Overkill-Beat klopft er kurz auf das Lenkrad vor Verzückung. Seine Begleiterin beugt sich herein und ihrem Gesicht entlockt es ein freudiges Schmunzeln. Gerade wollte sie etwas sagen, als eine Gestalt sie von hinten packt. Dieser Übergang von purer Lebensfreude zu totalem Entsetzen lässt ihm das Blut in Adern stocken. Hätte er heute mehr getrunken, wäre ihm vielleicht etwas Urin entwichen. Der Schrei von Janine hätte höher sein müssen, weil dann wäre viele Glas um uns herum zerbrochen und hätte den Angreifer verwirrt. Bevor ich rot sehen konnte und auf instinktiven Mordmodus umschalten konnte, weicht die Person zurück und stammelt eine Entschuldigung. Eine Fahne weht zu mir herüber. Sie ist auf Halbmast, weil sonst hätte ich sie nicht gleich wahrgenommen. „Moment, das ist doch Herr Krüger!" Ich sehe ihn mindestens 4-mal die Woche, wenn ich mit meinem Geifer dieses Auto betrachte. Mit ein paar Schlägen auf die eigene Brust überwindet der ältere Herr seinen Schock und gewinnt die Sprache wieder. „Oh, das tut mir unergründlich leid. Paul, bist du es? Ich bitte euch um Verzeihung. Angetrunken machte ich gerade meine letzte Runde im Autohaus als ich euch sah." „Sie haben mir aber einen ordentlichen Schrecken eingejagt. Aber sonst bin ich ok. Paul, alles klar bei dir?" „Ja, schon. Ich habe schon schlimmeres befürchtet." Erst jetzt sah er, dass er das Lenkrad fest ergriffen hielt, seine Fingerknöchel sind hervorgetreten. „Also ihr wollt den Mustang?" Ein verschmitztes Lächeln. „Kann ich euch nicht verdenken. Würde ihn auch abstauben, wenn ich nicht schon so betrunken wäre. Kennt von euch einer die Frau Beyersdorf?" Paul auf alle Fälle, nicht nur weil er seine Jungfräulichkeit bei ihr verlor, sondern auch seine Vorurteile über ältere Frauen. Doch behielt er diesen Sachenverhalt für sich. „Ja, ich kenne sie wohnt doch nur einen Kilometer von mir entfernt." Meldet sich Janine zu Wort. „Könntet ihr mich eventuell bei ihr absetzen? Hier zu versauern an diesem Deutschen Ehrentag ist auch nicht gerade das Weiße vom Ei…" Spontan mussten die beiden Jüngeren wegen seinen letzten paar Worte kichern.

Verkehrssicher angeschnallt startete Paul sein Traumauto. Er gab zwar nur wenig Gas um von dem kleinen Sockel runterzukommen, doch das genügte um ihn einen Ständer zu bescheren. Janine musste es gesehen haben. Ihr Gesicht war ein Potpourri von Emotionen. Verwunderung, Belustigung und Schamesröte zeigten sich in einem kurzen Intervall. Mädchen sind eben Mädchen.

Nach dem sie Herr Krüger zu seinem Spermafest gebracht haben, fuhren sie weiter Richtung stadtauswärts. Ab und zu kamen ein paar Gruppen Menschen an ihnen vorbei. Doch ließen sich von ihnen nicht ablenken und gingen weiterhin ihrem Rausch des Abstaubens nach. In einem kleinen Plattenladen bekam sie ihre gewünschte CD für null Euro. Paul selbst fand sich auch ein paar. Kurz darauf kamen eh schon wieder die nächsten Kunden. Sie wünschten sich herzlichst ein schönes Abstauben. Nächster planmäßiger Halt war bei dem „Golfsportgeschäft Maier - Inh. Ludwig Maier & Söhne". „Ist echt kein Problem, ich warte noch bist du dein Golfschläger hast, dann setze ich dich noch ab. Und fahre wieder meiner Wege." Sie schaute ihn rasch an und dann genau so rasch wieder weg. „Einverstanden, machen wir es so." Täuschte es oder klang sie wirklich bekümmert. Oder war es nur eine aufkommende Heiserkeit. Ich stieg aus, sie stieg aus. „Ich gehe alleine rein. Warte ruhig. Ich kenne den Laden wie meine nicht vorhandene Westentasche." Über ihren Schenkelklopfer musste sie glucksen. „Der war aber mehr als miserabel…" Amüsiert entgegnete sie, bevor sie sich duckend hineinschlich. „Schlechte Witze haben bei uns eine weitreichende Familientradition."

Weitreichende Familientradition? Dachte er zusammenfahrend. Kann das sein? So etwas hatte er doch erst im ABC-Chat mit einer ihm unbekannten Person gelesen. Ist sie Rusty_Springfield?

Ich sehe Menschen. Doch sehen sie mich nicht, weil sie nur ihrem Abstauben nachkommen. Konsum über alles. Ich kauere hinter einer verwahrlosten Mülltonne und warte. Hustend blicke ich mit starrem Blick nach vorne. Was muss ich da sehen? Meine Gebete wurden erhört. Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst. Mein Sehnen. Ich mache mich auf den Weg. Schwankend als würde ich erst seit kurzem gehen können. Die Schmerzen verzerren mein Gesicht.

Paul lehnte sich gerade vorsichtig an sein Auto als keuchend und wankend eine Gestalt aus einer schmalen Gasse hervorkommt. Er dachte erst, es handelt sich um einen Zombie. Doch dann stellte er fest, es war eine Frau. War sie schwanger? Unter ihrer Jacke bauschte sich etwas auf. „Hilfe… ich brauche Hilfe…" murmelte sie Gedanken verloren. Wie angewurzelt blieb ich stehen. Als gemächlich mit einem 10er Eisen meine temporäre Begleitperson wieder erschien. „Hey, ich habe gefunden was ich…" Auch sie erblickte diese Erscheinung und stockte in ihrer Bewegung. Noch immer war sie zu uns unterwegs und das Straßenlaternenlicht machte sie noch unheilvoller. „Hey, Sabine bist du das? Ich bin´s doch, Janine!" Ich spürte nur noch einen Luftzug und schon umarmten sich die beiden Frauen. Urplötzlich lagen sie sich stehend in den Armen und weinten ausgelassen wie nach Drehbuch. „Schwesterchen, schön dich wiederzusehen. Ich dachte…" „Ach, ich weiß…"

Kurz darauf wurde ich aufgeklärt. Die beiden waren Schwestern. Nur die eine wurde letztes Jahr abgestaubt und musste währenddessen ein Martyrium durchmachen. Im Keller eingesperrt sein und vergewaltigt werden war es zwar nicht, aber mindestens genauso schlimm. Sie wurde für Experimente missbraucht. Genau genommen Genforschung. Vor ein paar Tagen flüchtete sie, mit der Sicherheit auf ihre Schwester zu treffen. Denn sie wusste, dass Janine stets am 3. Oktober ihre Golfschläger an dieser Stelle aufstockt. Also hatte sie Glück im Unglück.

Was meinen Verdacht auflöste. Ja, Janine ist Rusty_Springfield. Auch ich gab mich ihr zu erkennen.

Wir kicherten wie kleine Kinder und umarmten uns alle drei.

Sabine sah uns ernst in die Augen und fragte uns, ob wir Lust hätten, sie bei ihrer Rache zu unterstützen. „Also ich hätt' Bock." „Ich auch." sagte Rusty_Springfield.

Nach einer kurzen Fahrt zum Ort des Vergehens, stiegen sie aus und musterten das Grundstück. Es sah ziemlich unscheinbar aus. Selbstschussanlage, ein paar Bahnen mit Stacheldrahtzäunen und ein Haifischbecken befanden sich vor dem eigentlichen Komplex. „Ich will ja kein Spielverderber sein, aber wie kommen wir nur hier rüber?" Und drehte sich zu den zwei Mädels um. Schaute ihnen abwechselnd ins Gesicht, als wolle er schnellstmöglich eine rationale Antwort erzwingen. Janine schaute verbissen drein. Ihre Schwester dagegen… war dein Schmunzeln auf ihrem Gesicht? Letztere meldete sich auch zugleich zu Wort: „Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, dass sie bei mir rumgedoktert haben, aber damit bin ich entkommen." Sie öffnete ihre Jacke und zum Vorschein kam ein Wirrwarr aus Tentakeln. Diese Arme entfalteten sich von ihrer Starre und schüttelten sich wie man eingeschlafene Körperglieder schüttelt. Sabine besaß nun eine weibliche Vorderseite und Rückseite eines Tintenfisches. Grob gesagt. „Nun gut, dann wollen wir mal." Zügig nahm sie Anlauf und siehe da. Ihre tintenfischige Körperhälfte bildete zwei Schwingen und sie hob eilig in den Nachthimmel empor.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war sie auch schon den Blicken entschwunden. Paul und Janine schauten wieder herab und lächelten sich amüsiert an. Bevor hintern ein Luftstrom aufkam. So schnell konnten sie gar nicht schauen. Als sie es realisierten, hielt sie Janine schon mit einem Tentakel umschlungen und die Gruppe flog über die Vorderseite des Grundstückes. Und landete ganz oben auf der Villa. Dort gipfelten aus dem Haus eine Helikopterlandeplattform und ein rechteckiger Kasten, der als betürter Abgang in die Innereien des Hauses dient. Vor der Tür erblickten sie ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Area 69 – Personaleingang" und mit wetterfestem Stift hat jemand den Zusatz angebracht „für Fotzenfans". „Das haben wir gleich." Das sympathische Genprojekt trat zu uns und wir wichen etwas zurück. Ihre Tentakel schossen vor und rissen die Tür im hohen Bogen aus den Türangeln. Eine schmale Treppe führte uns hinunter und dort kam ein Laboratorium zum Vorschein. Große Behälter mit der Aufschrift „Tee-Virus" bahnten sich den Weg auf dem Flur. Paul musste willkürlich an die Frankensteinfilme denken, die er audiovisuell verschlungen hat. Deformierte Föten tummelten sich wie Goldfische im Aquarium, als erwarteten sie eine Fütterung. Janine übergab sich hinter ihnen. Wer kann es ihr verdenken. „Gleich haben wir es geschafft." Meinte das kesse Tentakel-Fräulein und schritt zu einer großen Metalltür. Doch dort mühten sich ihre acht Arme umsonst ab. Die Tür war massiver wie die sonstigen. Da kam Paul eine Idee. Er schulterte seinen Rucksack ab und durchwühlte ihn. Zum Vorschein kam ein Klumpen Plastilin und ein Zünder. „Das habe ich letztes Jahr abgestaubt in der Asservatenkammer der Polizei. Plastiksprengstoff!" Er brachte ihn an und sie gingen in sicherer Entfernung in Deckung. „KAAAAARRRRUMMMMMMMSSSSSS!" machte es und Rauchschwaden pressten sich den engen Gang entlang. Nach dem der Rauch abzog, kam eine Kühlhalle zum Vorschein. In dieser wurden Phiolen und noch größere Behälter gelagert, mit einem Vielerlei an verschiedenfarbigen Flüssigkeiten. Sabine lief wie von Sinnen hinein und musterte die Behälter als hätte sie es auf etwas Besonderes abgesehen. Plötzlich hob sie einen Behälter triumphierend in Höhe und lachte sehr kehlig. „Nun, Schwesterchen. Du sollst die nächste sein die sich verwandelt! Darum wollte ich dich wiederfinden. Schluck das." Instinktiv holte Paul aus seinem Rucksack seine Schnellfeuerwaffe heraus und schoss mit großem Kaliber auf die Schlampe. „Du Fotze, mit meinem kleinen Freund stopf ich dir jetzt dein Maul!" Zuckend und blutend ging sie zu Boden. „Tut mir leid, was mit deiner Schwester passiert ist, aber es musste sein." „Ich verstehe, als sie letztes Jahr von uns abgestaubt wurde, war sie für mich eh schon gestorben." Sie näherten sich der Toten und begutachteten die Umgebung. Dort lag ein Berg verstümmelter Menschen in Laborkitteln. Ihre Ex-Schwester hatte nicht gelogen, sie floh von dem Anwesen, nur hatte sie davor alle umgebracht.

Die beiden umarmten sich und küssten sich bis tief in den Hals hinein.

Klein-Anton verfolgte über eine Videokamera das Treiben und war der Meinung, dass es besser war den zweien Einhalt zu bieten. Hinterrücks machte er sich an sie heran und schoss mit einer halbautomatischen Schrotflinte auf das Pärchen. 20 Jahre Schießtraining machte sich bezahlt. Anschließend lagen sie kopflos dar. Bloß der Sachen hatte einen Haken. Ein Schrotkörnchen traf ein Behältnis das darauf zersprang und sich in Windeseile in Luft verbreitete. Bald darauf wurde Klein-Anton krank, dann seine Haie und anschließend die gesamte Stadt. Die Epidemie verbreite sich rasend schnell auf der ganzen Welt aus.

Abgesang und eine neue Weltordnung

Wir schreiben den 4. Oktober 2012. Die Mayas hatten Recht, die Welt geht nicht unter, nur wird sie nicht mehr so sein wie jemals zuvor.

Frau Heike Beyersdorf wurde bereits am 23. Dezember 2012 zur Miss Tentakel gewählt.


End file.
